


Carnations, Tattoos and That Cute Guy with the Swallow on His Neck

by wrestlecore



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, First Meetings, Florist Dean is a concept I now like, Fluff, M/M, Same with tattoo artist Finn, Shout out to leighton for helping me with a bit he's the best boyf, Their appearances are a bit altered with the tattoos they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/pseuds/wrestlecore
Summary: "The tattoo artist and the florist huh?" In which Dean's a florist, Finn's a tattoo artist and carnations are support.





	Carnations, Tattoos and That Cute Guy with the Swallow on His Neck

“Dean! Could you put some fresh sunflowers outside?” Dean rolled his eyes good naturedly at his friend's request, moving to grab the sunflowers and walking outside. 

He wasn't really a flower kind of guy, more so a fight at a couple of deathmatches and bleed kind of guy. But he couldn't say no to the job at the flower shop Roman offered him, especially since he didn't want that concerned look he always got from his friend. 

The shop itself was fairly small, not enough to be uncomfortable but enough to hold a few people. Usually it wasn't busy and Dean liked it that way, it was peaceful, and when there weren't any customers in the shop, he'd pass time by talking to Roman or tending to the flowers in the back garden. It was honestly a nice and relaxing change from being beaten to a bloody pulp at night, not that'd he would admit it though. 

The outside of the shop was covered with flower pots and usually had flowers in them, sometimes they were clear of dirt and the like. The inside of the shop had a table full and surrounded by more vases of flowers and a few rows of shelves lined with again, more flowers, with a backroom where he and Roman could hang out on a slow day, and outside of that was a small garden where they could plant seeds for new flowers.

Dean didn't hear the sound of footsteps walking closer, tuning out the world and just focusing on the flowers; it was calming to him. A tap on the shoulder startled him out of his thoughts, and he spun around to face the person when, oh, oh.

The guy in front of him was a bit shorter, bit paler, built with lean muscle on his arms and thighs. He had choppy brown hair held by a beanie, too blue eyes, red lips and a somewhat thick beard framing his face. He wore a black sweater that seemed to be too big for him yet also the right size.

Dean also noticed the swallow tattoo on his neck, just a bit below under his ear. Basically, he was hot.

"I uh… um….” Leave it to Dean's brain not wanting to work when a hot guy was in front of him. "Um, can I help you?” He finally said, sounding like a dumbass. The cute guy smiled at him, and looked at the flowers, pointing at them.

"How much? For one, not a bouquet.” He asked, a strong Irish accent emitting from his mouth, it was soft yet heavy at the same time, and holy shit this dude just got hotter. Dean cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. 

"Depends on the flower, uh prices can vary.” He answered, deflating somewhat, thinking that he was probably dating someone. “For the datemate?” 

The guy looked at him, smile a tiny bit bigger. "Oh, no no, I'm single.” He giggled sheepishly. "It's for references.”

“You draw?” Dean asked him, relieved that this guy was single. 

"Somethin’ like that.” 

“Oh, I didn't catch your name, name's Dean,” Dean said, a small flirtatious smile growing on his face. "And you are, sugar?” He lowered his voice a bit. If there was one thing he learned from Roman, it was how to slightly flirt and there was no way he was letting this guy go. 

The guy blushed slightly, scratching the back of his neck. "I’m Finn.” Finn replied, extending his hand for Dean to shake, which he did, not letting go right away. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.” 

“Nice tattoo by the way.” Dean admired the swallow tattoo on Finn's neck, it was on its side, facing towards the back of his neck, wings outstretched, body curled like a crescent moon. “It's beautiful.” Finn covered the bird with his hand, gnawing on his lip.

“Thanks, not many people like seeing the tattoo on my neck, y’know, bad for the children.” Finn airquoted the last part with a mocking high voice, smile twisting into a smirk as Dean snorted.

“You were looking for references for art? What exactly do ya do?”  
Finn uncovered his neck with the smirk still on his face, and he pointed at his tattoo. Dean shrugged after a few moments, an “I have no idea what the fuck that means.”

Finn giggled a bit, saying, “I’m a tattoo artist, the parlor I work at is a couple blocks down.” Needless to say, of fucking course he was a tattoo artist, good job Ambrose. “A friend said I could look at the flowers here for references, I hope you don't mind.”

Dean shook his head a bit quickly, perhaps too quickly for him. Finn was just… something about him was alluring. “We've got more flowers inside if ya wanna look.” Dean gestured his head at the shop, eyes flickering to Finn. 

“Would you happen to have carnations? They're kind of my favorite flower.” A sort of wistful and fond look washed over the Irishman's face, then it was gone as soon as it came. Dean filed away the tidbit about carnations in his mind for later, assuming he could actually flirt.

“Fairly sure we have them inside, again, if you wanna look.” He mused, and Finn nodded before walking inside, Dean behind him. He watched as Finn drifted around the shop, looking at different flowers until he found what Dean assumed were the carnations. The florist watched from behind the counter as the tattoo artist pulled out a notepad and pencil, beginning to sketch. 

He heard heavy footsteps from the backroom moving closer to the counter and sure enough, the door behind him opened to reveal his best friend, Roman. Roman was a fairly muscled guy, long dark hair (He’d kill whoever touched his hair), and an intricate tattoo running down his shoulder and arm. “Who’s the guy?” He asked, watching Finn closely as he sketched.

“A tattoo artist, his name’s Finn.” Dean replied, noticing how Finn’s tongue peeked out of his mouth as he worked, stopping occasionally to look at the carnation. “He is looking at a carnation, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Roman said, drawing out the ‘why’ as he glanced at Dean.

Dean smiled sheepishly at his friend, ducking his head a bit. “I had no idea what the fuck a carnation was.” He was met with a sigh and a playful punch to the shoulder. “What? I don’t pay attention to the fucking names.” He laughed, punching Roman right back. He noticed Finn walking up to the counter, a single dyed light blue carnation that matched his eyes, in his hand.

“Hey.” Finn greeted, fixing his beanie a bit and the notepad still in his hand. Dean greeted him as well and Roman stepped back a bit, watching the both of them interact.

“This all, sugar?” Dean internally smirked as Finn’s face turned a bit scarlet as he nodded. The total was rung up and the blonde handed the Irishman the carnation. “See you sometime? Maybe?” 

Finn smiled as he took the carnation from Dean, hand feeling warm and calloused. “I don’t doubt that. Have a pleasant day Dean.” He murmured before exiting the shop, a silence following soon after.

“He's cute.” Roman said, breaking the silence, and Dean began to laugh. “What? He is, he's a cute Irishman.” Roman rubbed his beard mockingly as Dean continued to laugh. 

"Is he your type?” Dean gasped, trying to regain his breath after hard laughter. 

"Nuh uh, not mine.” Roman smirked, leaning on the counter. "Didn't know Irishmen were your type though.”

“Shut up Reigns.”

-

Finn kept coming back to the shop almost everyday, looking over the flowers and sketching them, and each visit, Dean finds himself falling for Finn. There's that gentle stroke of a pencil, eyes focused and tongue peeking out slightly. One day Dean decided to visit the parlor a few blocks away, the one Finn worked at. 

The parlor was called Ink’s Escape, which to Dean, sounded like a stupid name. Oh well. When he entered the shop, he was greeted with the sound of what he guessed was metal. The inside of the parlor was a bit bigger than the flower shop, some tattoo stations, a few pictures and paintings lining the side wall, a counter on the other. Behind the counter was a long haired man bopping his head and lip syncing to the music as he looked around for something. 

Dean walked up to the counter, a little bit nervous about this. What if Finn wasn't here? His only reason here was to see Finn and perhaps get a tattoo, albeit a small one. "Uh, hey?” The guy looked up quickly, his long hair covering one eye as he did, and he had soft brown eyes, kind looking. "I-I'm looking for Finn?” He stuttered, feet shuffling nervously. 

"Bálor!” The guy yelled suddenly into the ajar door behind him, and he turned back to Dean. "He's coming, you want a tattoo or piercing?”

Dean felt himself internally squirm, no way he was gonna tell this guy he had a crush on his coworker. The door creaked open more to reveal Finn walking out, looking irritated at the long haired man. "What the fuck Seth?” Finn growled out. “Mate, do you know how loud that nasally voice of yours can be?”

“Shut up, a guy's looking for you.” Seth said, nodding at Dean. Finn's burning eyes softened when he saw Dean, and smiled. 

"Hey Dean, what brings you here?” Finn asked, Seth backing off to listen to them interact. Dean hoped that he wasn't blushing, he really hoped that he wasn't.

To see you. ”To get a tattoo?” He chuckled nervously, internally wincing at how dumb he sounded. He was also glad he had extra cash, tattoos could be pricey. Finn nodded, moving away from behind the counter and beckoned Dean to follow him to one of the dentist styled chairs.

"Alright so, what kind of tattoo and where do you want it?” Finn asked him, and Dean paled a bit. Yep, he hadn't thought this over, but he thought about, and Finn patiently waited.

"You mind tattooing one of the flowers you come in for, and my arm?” He pointed at the area, and Finn looked at his arm, opening the drawer next to him and rummaging around. Dean watched as the Irishman pulled out a new razor from its package, getting up to wet it. Finn then removed the arm hair, gently swiping it across skin in strokes. 

As soon as the hair was gone, Finn threw the razor away. “How's the shop? I haven't been there in a few days, have I?” Finn asked him, inserting the design of a flower Dean didn't see into the thermal fax. The artist dabbed the area with soap and water as they made small talk, and soon Finn placed the stencil on. Finn set up his equipment as they waited, moving around to get the ink caps and needles and tubes removed from their pouches, and finally a cup of water. "Ready Deano?” He asked as the stencil was removed half an hour later and ointment was rubbed where it once was. 

"Fucking ready.” 

-

 

It didn't really hurt as bad as people make it out to be, not really anyway. Dean had experienced more painful things in his life, worse things. 

When Finn was finished which took a few hours, he applied antibiotic ointment, dressing and bandaging it, saying that the tattoo needed to be treated like a wound, or else its color would fade and it would become scarred. The tattoo on his arm (it wasn't that big) was a beautiful light blue carnation, (just the bud, no stem). With Roman's help, Dean managed to care for the tattoo about a month before he was finally able to show it off. 

"You know, Finn has a friend you might like.” Dean teased Roman one day, leaning on the counter as Roman was messing with a bouquet. ”He's cute too.”

Roman looked up from the bouquet and rolled his eyes at his friend. “Mhm, cool. Are you trying to set me up?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Maybe.” Dean smirked, shrugging innocently. The door opened, and both men looked up. It was Finn, with Seth in tow, the long haired man looking around in wonder. "Hey sugar!” Dean held up his hand in greeting and Finn looked back at Seth nervously, the taller man rolling his eyes and nudging Finn forward a little. 

“How's the tattoo? Haven't seen you in a while.” Finn asked and his eyes widened as Dean outstretched his arm to show the blue carnation. “Wow, you took really good care of it!” Finn smiled that dazzling smile Dean fell in love with, and suddenly he was reminded of something. 

"I'm gonna get something, wait here Finn?” Dean's skin became clammy with nerves as he passed Roman and Seth, who were flirting with each other as Dean went to the carnations. He remembered looking up the meanings of carnation colors per Roman's request, and picked out a deep red one which symbolized love. As he walked back to Finn, the carnation felt heavy in his hands.

Finn was smiling at Seth and Roman's heavy flirting, unconsciously rubbing his swallow tattoo. Dean hoped that he didn't see the carnation in his hand, and he tapped Finn's shoulder nervously. "Can I talk to you uh, outside?” Finn cocked his head curiously and nodded. Dean held the blood red flower out of Finn’s sight as they went outside. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Finn asked, Dean turning towards him and hiding the flower behind his back. 

“We've known each other for a bit of time, right?” Dean internally screamed as Finn nodded, curiosity in his eyes and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?” As he said that, Dean pulled the carnation and held it out to Finn, who gasped slightly. 

After a few moments of silence, Dean was about to retract his question when Finn plucked the carnation from his hand. "I'd love to go out with you.” The Irishman murmured, a loving grin on his face and Dean hugged him, kissing his lips and then that swallow tattoo on his neck and Finn giggled. 

"The tattoo artist and the florist huh?” Dean smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Finn chuckled and well, Dean wasn't going to object to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so originally this was Ballins but Ambalor kicked me in the teeth. Come talk at demonsbalor on tumblr!


End file.
